A just reason
by Laura 001
Summary: Set in Draco's sixth year. What if there was another reason behind Draco's swearing loyalty to Voldemort? A small but very good reason. Would anything change? One-shot, AU, OOC, Draco-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

 **Warnings: AU, OOC, and character death.**

 **A/N: A short story about Draco - Happy reading!** **Now on with the story...**

* * *

Draco sat in the Great Hall shuffling his food around his plate while doing his best to keep anything from returning up his throat. The smell made him feel nauseous, despite the hunger pains stabbing in his stomach.

He was exhausted. The constant stress, late hours, and lack of appetite had left him with near translucent skin, lank hair, ill-fitting robes, and dark circles under his eyes. Very much not how Malfoys should present themselves, but he couldn't summon the energy to care.

He was surprised that he hadn't been hauled into the Hospital Wing yet by a teacher – not that he could go near there thanks to the tattoo emblazing his arm.

 _But then again, Slytherins are beneath the notice of most teachers – even when we look like shit,_ he mused with disgust. _And Snape knows about my mark so he wouldn't take me to be caught._

Draco glanced up at the Potions Master to find the man's black eyes watching him intently.

Dropping his eyes back to his plate, Draco avoided the probing occlumens's gaze.

He knew the other Slytherins were also watching him with confusion. Could feel the prickle that told him that he was being scrutinised on all sides.

The death eater children knew he was marked. Knew he had an important task. And couldn't figure out why he was so distressed. It was, after all, an honour that he had been marked so young. Chosen from so many and given a task by the Dark Lord himself. Draco scoffed to himself at the thought.

The others were confused that one of their most prominent members was skulking back from confrontations, distracted, and looking so decided dishevelled.

Only Blaise realised the true reason for his condition.

The two boys had been friends before Hogwarts. Their parents had attended the same parties and that threw them together with enough frequency that they knew each other well. Draco put up with the hangers on, but they really just bored him. Blaise however had his own mind and demanded respect. It forged a friendship and trust between the two which no other Slytherin had managed to breach.

This year, Draco had reluctantly distanced himself from his only true friend. Blaise made no secret that he was neutral in this war, so to be the obvious friend of a distinct Dark Lord servant was not good for either teenager.

Despite the distance, it was thanks to this history that Blaise knew the reason Draco felt constantly ill and was desperately trying to follow the Dark Lord's orders, despite a hatred of the man and what he stood for - well, mostly what he stood for.

Like Blaise, Draco believed Muggle-borns and Muggles were a threat. That the former knew of the magical world and did not integrate – instead they tried to make the magical world more like the Muggle one. That they told their extended Muggle families about the magical world despite the secrecy regulations. He understood it was probably hard to keep secrets from family, but the law was in place for a good reason – Muggles were frightened of what they didn't know and generally lashed out in response instead of trying to learn to understand, and while some of their technology was useful (like mobile phones and internet), the technology also came with loss of privacy and significantly increased the wizarding world's risk of exposure. He also believed that thanks to the Muggles lack of magic, they just weren't as advanced as magical folk – how could they be when they polluted the world just to light their homes, travel, and communicate. Muggle-borns also generally didn't integrate into their world well, often marrying Muggles which did reduced the likelihood of the magical gift being passed on. This was partially to blame by the school curriculum, after all it would be useful for Wizarding etiquette to be taught if they were going to teach Muggle Studies – only having one was not integrating any new magical folk.

But he most certainly didn't believe that Muggles and Muggle-borns needed to be wiped of the earth. He didn't like torture, murder, or any of the other depravities that the Dark Lord and his eager followers seemed to desire with an unstoppable, unquenchable thirst.

Since taking the mark in the holidays, he had been forced to watch the revels, partake in them (although he stayed against the shadowed walls as much as possible). His invitation there was as much an attempt to indoctrinate him as it was to warn him. What the Muggles there were subject to, was what his family would receive if he failed his task. He understood this. The Dark Lord understood this. His terrified mother understood this.

What was the life of Dumbledore when compared to family? The headmaster was, of course, a formidable foe against the Dark Lord, and if he rid the world of his presence it would be hard to take down the Dark Lord. But that man wasn't worth the death of his mother in a revel. And it was most certainly not worth the death of his five year old sister in one.

Not many knew the Malfoy's had a second child. It was thanks to the discovery of the Dark Lord looming in Professor Quirrell's head during his first year that made his parents decide to keep the child a secret. Severus Snape had let the little Quirrell detail slip to Lucius one evening during dinner, a dinner that they had intended to announce the birth of little Cassiopeia – Lucius had immediately found a different, plausible excuse for the celebration.

Lucius had put a Fidelius Charm on Cassie that night, making Narcissa the secret-keeper. Only Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and the house elves knew of the child thanks to the nifty little spell.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord's immense magic sussed out there was a secret when he took up residence in Malfoy Manor. He had arrived at the stroke of midnight in a brutal storm – always the one for a dramatic entrance – and barged inside to take over. Cassie was in the room that he entered, and the Dark Lord felt the magic hiding something.

He had broken the Fidelius through blood magic – namely the blood of Draco and Narcissa which had flowed quite freely that evening.

When the Dark Lord finally discovered that his loyal followers had been hiding the child from him, his fury was immense. Draco and Narcissa had barely survived his wrath; this discovery, on top of Lucius' failure, made the Dark Lord's punishment swift and cruel.

When the Dark Lord turned his attention to the innocent, bewildered child, Draco had done as required; kneeled at the thing's feet, kissed his robes, and pledged unfailing loyalty in return for the safety of his mother and Cassie.

After burning the mark into his arm, the Dark Lord gave him the suicidal task of killing Dumbledore, and Draco pretended to be happy and thankful for the privilege.

The Dark Lord had banished Narcissa to share Cassie's room while Draco worked to complete his task at Hogwarts. He had decided to keep the leverage over the family quiet – no need for anyone else to discover that particular control and utilise it for themselves.

So now Draco sat at the dinner table, pushing around food provided by the headmaster that he was trying to kill. For every additional day the task took, was another day his mother and Cassie had to dodge the Dark Lord's foul, sadistic temper. Who could eat food offered by the person you were hunting while your mother and sister were being terrorised.

The food vanished off the table with a pop and Draco pushed himself up with weak arms. The day was done and now he needed to sit in the Slytherin common room until it emptied and he could spend the night working in the Room of Requirements.

He felt eyes watching him once more. Shifting his gaze, he saw Potter examining him with a foul expression and glare.

 _Bloody Potter, useless twat couldn't kill that thing properly._

He saw Granger snap something and drag his adversary away. Draco moved slowly with a blank expression. Crabbe and Goyle lumbering up behind him, hands stuffing rolls of bread into their mouths.

'Whareeoinonight?' Crabbe asked

'What?' Draco snapped, tired and irritated they could eat when he couldn't stomach the thought.

Crabbe took another bite of food and started to speak again.

'Don't talk to me when you have food in your mouth,' Draco snapped and stalked away from them at a faster speed.

His two goons shared a confused look and stumbled quickly after him.

When he stepped out of the warm hall and started to make his way down the corridor, he caught sight of the trio having a small scuffle in the corner and sneered.

Potter saw him and strode forward, fists clenched white at his side.

 _Fantastic, the-boy-who-failed-to-kill, just what I need_.

'I know you're up to something and I will find out what. You will be able to join your daddy in Azkaban soon,' Harry spat.

 _Prick._

Granger tugged at Potter's arm and hissed something he couldn't hear.

'I daresay he will be released soon enough,' Draco sneered.

 _After all, the Dark Lord will want my whole family immediately available if I fail this task. The Dark Lord doesn't believe that revenge is a dish best served cold - unfortunately._

'What do you know, Ferret,' Potter snarled, stepping closer.

Goyle and Crabbe grumbled and shifted at his side and Potter cast a wary eye at them.

'What – can't fight your own battles, Ferret?' Potter snipped.

'Why bother when I can get others to do it for me?' he replied imperturbably. 'Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than hang around the stench of her and that blood traitor,' Draco added with a nod towards Granger and the Weasel.

'Don't say that about Hermione,' Potter threatened.

'But it's okay to say about the blood traitor. Hmm, looks like you have some competition for the bushy-haired beaver, Weasel.'

'Say that again, I dare you,' Potter all but growled.

'What is going on here,' a silky drawl interrupted.

Draco glanced at Severus who was watching the group with a dangerous glint.

'Surely you have better things to do than chat with these three, Draco.'

Draco hid his distaste at the reminder that he had the task for the Dark Lord to still complete.

'Of course, Sir,' Draco replied smoothly and led his two moron followers away from the group. Snape walking behind them, as if ushering them.

'Mr Goyle, Mr Crabbe, please return to your common room, I need to discuss Draco's last essay with him in private.'

The two boys immediately toddled off, much to Draco's chagrin.

Severus twitched his head, silently demanding Draco follow him. The command chaffed, but he started to run over his occlumency training to calm himself and prepare to halt the man's attempt to use legilimency on him.

When they were ensconced in the potions classroom, Severus sat at his desk and waved Draco towards a student desk.

 _Trying to assert dominance are we – since I doubt we are here to discuss my work as a student, I'll pass._

Draco instead leaned against the desk.

Severus' lips twisted with irritation.

'Was there something wrong with my essay on unicorn hair use in potions?' Draco asked.

'You know very well I have no wish to discuss your school work, Draco.'

'It seems the only plausible assumption, as I can't think of anything else we have to discuss.'

'Don't be a fool, Draco, it doesn't suit you,' Severus commanded.

Deciding not to help his professor, Draco rested his arms on the tabletop and leaned his weight into them.

'Have you almost completed your task?'

'What task is that?' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

He felt the light push of legilimency on his mind.

 _So predictable_ , he thought as he brought up a pre-prepared image of frustration that he hadn't yet achieved what his glorious master desired.

He allowed Severus to view it, pretending he didn't notice the intrusion.

 _Really, my ancestors developed this skill and I have been perfecting it since I was eight!_

He felt Severus start find other images.

'Sir?' he prompted to distract the professor.

Severus withdrew from his mind. 'Killing Dumbledore and helping death eaters enter the school.'

'I'll manage, it is my task and I'll not let you take any of the glory,' Draco said with false pride and hauntiness.

 _And if you help me then technically I didn't complete the whole task and they will both die in a revel._

'Draco, I can help,' Severus pleaded.

'I don't need nor desire your help.'

'Fine,' Severus snapped. 'Get out then.'

Draco stood up, a wave of weakness overcoming him and causing him to stumble slightly.

Severus' eyes narrowed on him.

'And for Merlin's sake eat something – if you die you will fail the Dark Lord and your mother.'

Draco shot him a bitter look as he righted himself and sauntered out.

When he was around the corridor, he leaned against the wall, trying to gather strength to get back to the common room without any further shows of his condition.

 _Maybe I should use a glamour charm._

'Hey mate,' Blaise said stepping out from the darkened doorway nearby.

'Blaise, what are you doing here?' Draco asked tiredly.

'Checking you're still alive. The round twins said Snape summoned you about some essay.'

Draco scoffed.

'Some other reason I take it.'

Draco sent him a withering look and Blaise nodded at the silent confirmation.

'You look like shit, mate,' Blaise commented. 'Very un-Malfoyish. When was the last time you sleep a full night or ate a full meal?'

'No idea,' Draco replied honestly.

Blaise looked at him with concern.

'When the year ends, I'm going to head for Italy. I have a new place all set up that I bought under a fake name. My mum is going somewhere else. You want to join me?' Blaise offered.

'If I leave, my family will die – slowly.'

'Your parents wouldn't want you under that monster's thumb for anything.'

Draco just look morose in response.

'They can come too,' Blaise added.

Draco stayed silent.

'What am I missing?' Blaise probed with concern.

Draco glanced up and down the corridor. 'Follow me.'

Draco then wound his way through a maze of corridors until they were in a completely isolated area. Flicking up wards and charms to ensure they couldn't be overheard, Draco slumped to the floor – drained from the advanced magic.

'I didn't tell you before, but the Fidelius is now broken so I suppose I can…'

Blaise slid down the wall and sat by his slowly dying friend.

'I have a five year old sister and the Dark Lord found out. She is the leverage he now has over us. She and my mother are locked up in Malfoy Manor until I complete this wretched suicidal mission for that creature.'

'You have a sister,' Blaise whispered in comprehension.

'Yeah. She's five.'

'Well bring her too. We just need a plan to get her and Narcissa out of the Manor – are you sure they can't leave at all?'

Draco felt a rush of gratitude and relief towards his friend, before he remembered the futility of the situation and released a half sob.

'It's impossible. I can't communicate with them and they can't leave – the Dark lord was very clear about that before I left.'

'But you've been getting your weekly letters from your mum since you arrived,' Blaise commented, puzzled.

Draco scoffed. 'No, I've been getting threats and reminders that the clock is ticking from my master.'

Blaise paled.

'We'll figure this out, mate, I promise. Now to keep the monster distracted, what is your task?'

Draco felt bile rising, but pushed it back down brutally.

'Get Death Eaters into the school and kill Dumbledore.'

'What!'

'It's true.'

'Does he want you to die!'

Draco looked at his friend with a blank, unblinking look.

Realisation dawned on his friend. 'That twisted maggot!'

 _Blaise always did have a gift for understatement._

Draco smiled feebly.

'Alright, fine. He wants into the school, we can do that – we'll set a trap for the bastard. And Dumbledore – well he'll just has to believe you are trying until we get Narcissa and your sister out.'

'If he thinks I'm not working to complete the task or will screw him over, then my sister and mother will die - gruesomely.'

'He won't, it'll just be between us. You can trust me.'

'I know, I wouldn't have told you otherwise,' Draco answered.

'Now, first things first – you can't plan to outwit the Dark Maggot on no sleep.'

Draco shook his head. 'I've got to go and work on something.'

'No, you've got to sleep. You can sleep or I can hex you to sleep – your choice.'

'Blaise,' Draco groused.

'Your choice, I don't mind which you choose, although I do need some wandwork practise, so I'm happy if you choose the second option,' Blaise replied, juggling his wand in his hand.

'There isn't any point, I can't sleep knowing Cassie and mother are locked in the Manor with the twisted prick.'

'Cassie – after Cassiopeia I pressu—wait did you say the Dark Maggot is in your home?'

'Yeah, moved in during the Summer break,' Draco answered wearily.

Blaise looked at him searchingly.

'What?' Draco asked.

'How pissed was he to find out about Cassie?'

'Delighted – what do you think,' Draco answered with a sarcastic snark. 'Father had just been pinged thanks to a bunch of school kids and failed his mission, and the Dark Lord comes in and finds secrets.'

Blaise looked at his friend with understanding and then levered himself up, grabbing Draco's arm, he pulled his friend up too. They split up before entering the common room so no one would suspect their renewed friendship: Draco going in first so Blaise was assured he wouldn't wander off and stay awake all night.

Blaise slipped into the shared room a short time later and passed him an extra strength dreamless sleep potion, forcing Draco to drain it all before sliding silently out the door once more.

* * *

Draco woke the next day feeling lethargic.

 _Too much sleep for my deprived body, no doubt. Would be that I get a decent amount of sleep and it makes me feel rotten._

He checked the time on his wizarding watch: You're in luck, it's Saturday.

 _Ugh, probably missed breakfast then._

The thought made his stomach roll.

 _Guess that isn't an issue._

Levering himself up, Draco found a vial by his bedside with a note.

 _Don't make me force this down your throat._

 _B._

Draco scoffed.

 _Like I'd trust a vial of potion lying around in Slytherin._

Rolling out of bed, Draco padded to the showers and had a long, steamy shower. When he was dressed, he felt better than he had in a while. Figuring it was best to continue with his normal routine, he put in wand in it holster and left his room to go to the Room of Requirements.

The common room was empty when he swept through.

 _Weird._

Shaking it off – _probably a nice day outside, or people are playing a quidditch pick-up match_ – he continued higher into the castle.

'Malfoy,' a voice hissed as he passed the fifth floor east corridor.

Turning, Draco saw Potter and his two side-kicks in the corridor. Granger was holding Potter's arm firmly.

'Late night last night?' Potter continued.

 _I wonder if I can focus my magic enough to just wish him into existence no longer._

'Something you need, Pothead?'

'You must be jumping for joy. But they'll find them soon and daddy will be back in Azkaban before school's out. So sad you'll miss the reunion – although the aurors will probably take you away for helping.'

 _Back_ _in Azkaban? Oh Hades, has the Dark Lord broken him out already? Dammit, he's getting impatient._

'Upset, Pothead?'

'I knew you were involved,' Potter snarled.

Draco rolled his eyes.

 _The one night I'm not actually doing the Dark Twat's bidding – and I'm getting accused of helping a break out._

'You didn't think they'd stay there forever, did you?' Draco taunted.

Potter's fist clenched.

'They deserve it!'

Draco shrugged. 'Hardly up to you.'

Draco continued up the stairs, but a hand clenching his robes halted his steps.

Draco sneered at the offending limb.

'I'll figure out what you're up to, and then you'll be done,' Potter hissed.

'If you say so,' Draco replied indifferently and, after prying Potter's grip open with deftly unforgiving fingers, continued on his way.

Draco couldn't get into the room when he arrived, so abandoning that idea, he headed to the library to figure out some alternatives to try against the old headmaster.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Draco felt the mass of glares aimed towards the Slytherin table keenly. Fortunately, the hatred was being shared around.

He had gotten hold of the latest paper in the library and discovered the dementors had abandoned Azkaban and the 'loyal' followers had been released. His father was amongst the number. No doubt the man was now at the Manor, punished and up-to-date about Draco's suicidal mission to save his mother and sister.

Draco knew his father would be devastated to hear he had been dragged into the war, especially as punishment. It would be particularly harsh with the information coming from the sadistic Dark Lord.

'Hey, Draco, I'm glad your dad is out,' Theo said in a hushed tone by his side.

 _I'm not._

'Thanks,' Draco replied dutifully.

'Will you see him at Christmas?' Theo continued, a glint of hope in his eyes.

Draco stiffened marginally.

 _Prying – too prying for a Death Eater's Slytherin child, especially in the Great Hall._

Draco looked at Theo carefully, eyes narrowing on his knife and fork.

 _Theo's left-handed. So why is he holding his utensils like he's right-handed? Could he—no way! Dumbledore wouldn't, would he?_

Doubt seized Draco as he looked at his curious friend.

 _A test then – just to be sure._

'I, obviously, don't know where he'll be,' Draco drawled. 'Hey did you figure out the answer to Sprout's plant riddle yet?'

'Nah, I was hoping you had,' Theo answered promptly.

 _Son of a—_

Sprout hadn't assigned any riddle to solve – it was an imposter playing Theo, an auror or not-so goody-goody Order member, pumping him for information.

 _Well that is entirely underhand._

'Are you sure you don't know?' the Theo-imposter continued.

Deciding to teach whoever it was a lesson, Draco replied, 'No idea to the answer of the riddle.'

'No, I meant about your dad.'

'Why would I know where he is?' Draco asked coolly. 'And why do you care?'

'I want to talk to him about helping: I want to meet V—the Dark Lord.'

Draco barely restrained his eye roll at the stuff up, but managed to pretend he was dim and missed it.

'I could help you,' Theo prompted.

 _Oh hades no am I going to give you a confession._

'I don't need help with my school work, Theo.'

'No, with your task for the Dark Lord,' Theo whispered.

'I don't have a task from the Dark Lord, Theo,' Draco replied casually. 'Why would you think I did? I'm in school and neutral in this war.'

Theo chuckled quietly. 'Come on, you can tell me – I'll help.'

'Theo,' Draco said seriously, turning to face his friend.

 _Wonder if I should attempt legilimency to see who this is… best not, no idea of their skill._

'I don't know what potions you've been ingesting, but you are way off in your assumptions.'

Theo looked unsure, so Draco turned to face Pansy who was on his other side and started to flatter her. Pansy responded immediately and leaned against him, glaring at Theo when the boy tried to reclaim Draco's attention.

 _Sometimes Pansy has her uses_ , Draco admitted with a small smirk.

Theo disappeared from the masses of students heading towards the Slytherin rooms after dinner.

 _Probably to switch back – hmm… what did they get out of Theo and what exactly he agreed to? Best be careful around him in the future._

* * *

Draco dragged himself into the Great Hall the next morning. He had spent most of the night working in the Room of Requirements – thanks to whoever took it over earlier the previous day.

Blaise made a tsk as he walked by. It was late for breakfast, but since it was Sunday most students were trickling in.

Draco slumped in his seat and put some food onto his plate that he immediately began to stab with his fork.

The students were continuing their glaring practise from the day prior, but the teachers seemed unconcerned. The Slytherins around him refused to be bowed by the scrutiny and the arrogant tilt to their heads and hard eyes dared the other houses to say something in their hearing. None dared until Ron Weasley opened his mouth during a lull in the conversation that would normally have covered his obnoxious voice from the Slytherins on the other side of the hall.

'Dumbledore should chuck the lot of them out on their asses right now – all the evil wizards are from Slytherin – might as well get the jump on them and toss them in Azkaban right now.'

The hall stilled, the tension could have been cut by a sword as Granger hissed 'Ron!'. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws slouched in their chairs, ready to duck to safety should hexes start being thrown across the room.

'You want to say that again, Weasel,' Theo snarled.

The Weasel opened him mouth, the tips of his ears red and an ugly look on his face. 'I—'

Pop.

A crouching house elf appeared near the doorway with a large bundle beside it.

The house elf staggered upright in a green pillowcase with silver trim. Blood smeared its pillowcase, but a distinct symbol was visible on the top right of the cloth.

Draco felt his stomach plummet when he saw it.

His eyes moved to the bundle. A woman in torn robes lay unmoving, her blond hair spread from her like blood.

 _Mother?_

Screams erupted around the hall and the teachers started to call for order. Draco staggered to his feet with wide eyes, complexion like death.

He stumbled forward, barely aware of teachers also moving from their table; a few first years fainted and the heads of houses' converged to their respective students, while Dumbledore strode towards the visitors.

Arriving next to the woman's body, Draco drank in the details. Her body was battered – like she had desperately fought for her life. Checking her pulse, hoping she was just unconscious, Draco found no pulse. A glimmer on her hand caught his attention – his mother's Malfoy ring. His throat clenched.

 _Not a warning._

Only blood family members or their partners in marriage could wear the Malfoy jewellery, magic disallowing the jewellery to attach to any other.

 _No doubt then. My mother is dead. Why would Voldemort do this?_

The elf moaned and Draco turned to look at it. Dumbledore was standing over the elf, chanting with his wand trained on the elf. Draco bit back a sneer that the man had gone to help the house elf before his mother.

The elf's eyes opened and caught his – it held out its hand and offered him a piece of parchment. Draco took it and read the note. It was stamped with his father's Malfoy crest ring.

 _Draco,_

 _Run and keep them safe._

 _Love always,_

 _Your father._

Draco looked back at his mother's lone figure in confusion.

 _Where's Cassie?_

Movement under his mother's robe caught his attention, and he rolled her gently to the side.

Cassie lay underneath, drowsy and blinking.

 _Merde._

A hand clasped his shoulder and he chanced a look at the attached person. Blaise. The hand squeezed his shoulder and it pushed Draco into action.

 _I can still save Cassie._

Leaving the elf to Dumbledore's ministrations and his dead mother behind. He quickly picked up Cassie's limp form and started to the hospital wing.

 _Mother is dead. Father likely to have already joined her, or he will soon. Only one thing left for me now – keep Cassie safe. I swear to you Cassie, on my magic, I'll never let the Dark Lord near you again. I'll keep you safe. Whatever it takes, you'll be safe and I won't let anyone take you away._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm thinking of making this a two-shot by adding on what happens next. Do you want a follow-up?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews playwrite82, BlankCanvas624, and Criminal Minds Queen! As requested - a follow-up chapter to the one-shot. Happy reading!**

* * *

'Draco,' Blaise warned softly.

He turned his gaze from his shallow-breathing sister who was dwarfed by the hospital bed to his friend. Blaise's eyes crossed arms and darting eyes.

'Dumbledore and Snape are bickering just outside.'

Refocusing, Draco could now hear the rumble of their voices outside.

'When can we leave for the hideout?' Draco asked quietly while trying to be vague, aware of the likely listening charms in the room as he ignored the headmaster and meddling Head of Slytherin.

'As soon as she can portkey, we can take my emergency one out of here.'

Draco nodded, eyes focusing on Cassie as her breath jolted.

The door swung open and the Headmaster strode inside.

'My dear boy-'

Draco stifled his cringe. _I'm not Potter, you addlebrained fool!_

'-I understand this must be very difficult for you, to see your mother like that… but I need you to tell me who this girl is.'

 _Perfect, let's get another person to use her as leverage._

'My third cousin.'

'I didn't realise you had such a young third cousin,' Dumbledore replied congenially, old eyes focused solely on Draco's face. 'Are you close?'

'How close would you expect a third cousin to be?' Draco flippantly dodged.

'You seem to care about her,' the headmaster pursued.

'I just pulled her from under my mother's bloodied corpse, obviously she needs someone known to take her home.'

'I can arrange someone to take her home for you, my dear boy.'

'Unnecessary, besides the location is unplottable so you won't be able to,' Draco neatly countered.

'Draco, my lad, in light of your mother's disturbing demise, I do not think you should leave the safety of the castle. You will be safer to remain within Hogwarts' walls.'

'I'm sure I'll be fine.'

'I must insist, as your legal guardian.'

'My what!' Draco hissed as he sneered openly at the old headmaster.

'My dear boy, you cannot remain with your father, did you not see what he did to your mother's body-'

 _How dare he!_

'My father would never hurt a hair on her head, and most certainly is not responsible for her current state,' he snapped as he stood, body muscles tightening like a string of a violin.

'Are you sure?' Headmaster Dumbledore asked, eyes glinting over his half-moon glasses.

Fury overwhelmed Draco's mind and it was all he could do not to lash out at the old fool for the attack on his father.

'Yes,' he snarled through gritted teeth.

'Really?' Dumbledore implied sceptically. 'Hmm, I suppose you might be correct, but I urge you, dear lad, to think on it longer before you leave. You have not had the privilege of knowing your father for longer than I.'

Draco stiffened.

 _Don't do it. It's what the dark Lord wants. Don't do it. Don't do it._

Draco clenched his fist to stop himself from reaching for his wand and hexing the old man through the wall.

'I think, sir, it would be best if you leave now,' Blaise cut in smoothly, although his voice quivered slightly with barely contained rage on behalf of his friend.

 _Yes, sod off and go back to controlling the Gryffindorks. You've ignored me all year, I suggested you continue before I actually do what the Dark Lord wants._

'Yes, perhaps it is best to give young Draco here time to consider my wise words. Come and see me, Draco, before you make any plans. I have an idea which might interest you, one which will allow you to take revenge against the cruel man who performed this brutal crime on your poor mother, sweet girl that she was. Surely you'll want justice.'

Draco shot a bitter look at the manipulative old headmaster's back as he departed in sweeping starry robes.

'Clearly the tosser should have listened to Snape,' Blaise muttered and gave Draco a clap on the shoulder.

'Mmph.'

Blaise shoved Draco back down into the hard chair beside Cassie's bed and then dragged another over, slumping into it beside his friend.

'Can't believe the old crack pot just tried that.'

 _Breath in… one, two, three, four, five. And out… one, two, three, four, five._

'Please, he is a puppet master – haven't you seen Potter dance,' Draco answered evenly.

'True… Want to be his new puppet,' Blaise joked, shoulders still tense.

'Wouldn't he like that!'

The two quietened and sunk back to watching Cassie frozenly as they waited impatiently for her to wake - barely noticing Madam Pomfrey flitter in and check her reactions and flitter out after pouring some potions down the girl's throat - until the peace was interrupted once more by unwelcome fools.

Weasley stumbled through the door, red hair as obnoxious as ever as it stuck out remincent of Potter's.

 _I wonder if he is intentionally copying Potter or just can't afford a brush?_

Potter appeared just behind the Weasel.

 _Speak of the Hades and he shall appear._

Draco furrowed his brow.

 _And where is pain-in-my-ass number three?_

Thudding sounds echoed from the corridor.

 _Ah, the bookworm needs to work out more._

'Crying that you'll never see your mother's snide look ever again, Ferret?'

'Ron!' a scandalised female voice gasped through heavy pants as the only intelligent member of the trio entered the doorway.

'What? It's true. The cow had it coming.'

Draco snarled and flicked his wand.

Weasley flipped through the air and out the door – just missing Granger's head as he flew by.

CRUNCH!

A groan reverberated from the corridor.

 _Still conscience then… pity._

'You bastard!' Potter snarled as Granger darted out of the room to her fallen friend. The dark-haired boy raised his wand and swished it down with a vengeful stab.

Purple light cut through the air, but Draco had a shield up fast enough. It wavered, but held.

'Get lost, Potter,' Blaise bit out.

'What's this, lost your tongue, Ferret?'

Draco smirked, eyes glittering with malevolence.

'Want a wand fight, Potter? You're completely outclassed, I've been duelling in competitions since I was a thirteen.'

'Ha, I beat your ferrety ass in second year.'

'I've improved. Now run along after your little red-haired boyfriend, he probably needs a healer.'

'You can't go around attacking people for no reason, Malfoy.'

'I think I had a good reason. What do you think, Blaise?'

'Personally I would have done worse to the guttersnipe, but I don't have your restraint, mate.'

'You always did lack that skill,' Draco mused. 'Well come on, Potter, make up your mind. Are we going to put you in your place or do you want to check on your useless sidekick,' Draco goaded.

'You bastard!'

A slicing hex flung towards Draco, but he batted it into the window which shattered with a smash.

'What is going on in here‽ Gentlemen, lower your wands immediately! This is a place of healing,' Madam Pomfrey gasped in outrage.

Draco pocketed his wand and raised his hands, palms forward. 'Just defending myself from Potter here, Madam Pomfrey.'

'It's true,' Blaise added.

The woman's eyes narrowed on Potter. 'Are you unwell, Mr Potter?'

'No, I'm fine,' he reassured.

'Then I must ask you to leave the Hospital Wing, I cannot allow this disorder with patients in my ward,' the matron ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

'But-'

'No, out at once,' she replied, finger pointing to the door.

'But he-'

'ENOUGH! Outside, immediately!'

Potter jumped in shock and scurried out the doors, calling back a promise that he'd find Draco when he wasn't hiding in the hospital wing.

The nurse checked on the tiny girl was unharmed and then scurried back into her office once more, muttering about how she should have accepted the research centre role instead of a school with over a hundred foolish students.

'This is getting out of hand - we've got to get out of here soon,' Blaise muttered.

Draco nodded and turned back to his sister.

Hoisting himself from his chair, Blaise promised, 'I'll go grab our stuff for when she gets the nod. I'll be back as soon as possible.'

'My trunk password is "Fluffy".'

Blaise paused and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 'Fluffy?'

Draco rolled his eyes up to his friend. 'Yes.'

Blaise folded his arms and leaned his weight onto his back foot, smirk growing.

Draco sighed. 'It's the name of Cassie's favourite toy.'

Blaise was now grinning widely. 'Corse it is.'

'It is.'

With a chuckle, Blaise turned and slipped out of the hospital wing, Draco just able to hear the sniggered 'right' as the door to the hospital swung closed once more.

Draco scowled and transferred half his attention to the door, watching for new intruders who were intent on sticking their abnormally large noses into his family's life.

What seemed an age later, but was only about three hours, Cassie started to awaken.

Blinking, she looked around with wide eyes before they landed on her brother and distracted him from his lookout task.

'Dray?'

Jumping, he cast a gentle smile at the small bundle on the bed.

'It's me, Cass. You're at my school. Are you hurt?' he asked, reaching over to ruffle her hair in the familiar gesture.

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded her head, lower lip letting out a soft whimper.

'Don't worry, Cass, we'll have you all better soon,' he promised.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, the wards having alerted her that the patient had awoken, and Draco retracted his hand.

'Her you go, dearie, this will take away all the pain' the matron said, pouring a bright pink pain potion down the girl's throat. The girl grimaced but dutifully swallowed the whole vial. 'There's a good girl.'

After a few moments to allow the potion to take effect, the nurse started to cast more spells, muttering under her breath.

'Is she okay to travel?' Draco prompted after twenty frustratingly-long minutes of watching the woman work.

'I would prefer to keep her for a few days - just to ensure I haven't missed anything and she has no reactions to the potions.'

Draco summoned up a charming smile and flattered, 'Surely you have never been known to miss anything before.'

The nurse gave him an indulgent smile and patted his arm, so he continued to work on getting what he wanted.

'My second uncle and aunt will be worried about her. They were gifted a magical clock by my parents when the girl was born that shows when immediate family is in danger, they will have noticed the trouble – I need to return her,' Draco lied elaborately.

'Hmm, well she should be safe to leave, provided apparition is not the method used. It tends to have a poor effect on some stitching charms I had to use –'

 _Thank Merlin!_

'– but I'll still be telling the headmaster I won't have her moved for three days – you'll have to contact your relatives to pick her up after that.'

 _Best of British luck to you with enforcing that!_

'Of course,' Draco replied with a short nod and straight face.

The nurse gave Cassie a few more potions and another sleeping draught, causing the tiny girl to slump back and be engulfed by the pillow, when the nurse was half way to her office a wooden thud snapped their attention to the door and a panting Blaise rushed in, slamming the door closed behind him.

'A team of aurors just arrived – I heard them speaking to Dumbledore. They are coming to bring you in for questioning and take her into their care,' he blurted, not noticing the nurse standing halfway across the room, wand now in hand. 'Dumbledore offered Mrs Weasley's services as caretaker for her.'

 _Meddling prat! Clearly they won't be in a listening mood._

Draco jumped up and started to gather Cassie into his arms.

'Stop right there, young man.'

Draco glanced towards the steely voice and saw the matron aiming her shaking wand at him.

'If the aurors are looking for you, I cannot allow you to leave. Especially not with this little girl.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but slowly put Cassie back onto the bed, not wanting her to be injured in any crossfire.

A flash of red lit up the room and with a thump the nurse fell to the sterilised floor. Blaise kept his wand in his hand and said, 'I've got our things, but we need to be outside Hogwarts wards to leave. Is she right to travel?'

'Yes, let's go.'

Draco wrapped a blanket around his dozing sister, he hoisted her onto his hip, wand in his other hand as the two Slytherins quickly and silently exited the ward.

Hearing the distant sounds of heavy boots echoing from the staircases to the left, Draco tipped his head to the right. 'This way, they'll probably have people at the front door. If we go to the tower and summon brooms, we should be out before they realise how we've escaped.'

Blaise nodded and lead the way as they took hidden and rarely used corridors to wind their way unobtrusively towards the astronomy tower; casting spells to freeze the paintings as they ran so that the subjects couldn't report back to the officious headmaster.

They could hear the aurors in pursuit, but deftly managed to stay ahead as they kept assuming the students would be trying to reach the ground floor.

Rushing into the astronomy tower, they stunned two snogging Hufflepuffs and summoned brooms to their hands. Standing on the ledge, they gave each other a nod of luck and jumped off the ledge. They heard distance shouts, but were soon zooming over the Forbidden Forest and away into the distance. As soon as they felt the wards slip away, they pulled the brooms to a holt and landed. Triggering the emergency portkey, they disappeared from British shores to the warmth of the Italian coastline.

They landed shakily in a forest on a cliff top. The sound of the waves was crashing far below and a gentle warm wind came over the ledge and brushed around them.

 _Almost safe._

Blaise led the way through the deserted forest until they reached a barrier of wards and Draco could go no further. Grabbing Cassie and Draco's hands, Blaise led them across the protective barrier. It was another twenty long stumbling minutes before they emerged into the daylight near a manor.

 _Thank Salazar!_

The warm-coloured stone building overlooking the ocean on east and a winery on the west. The group wound their way through the overgrown vineyard and towards the entrance. Blaise pushed open heavy bronze doors and they entered the building.

'Sitting room?'

Blaise nodded. 'This way.'

After a few minutes the two boys were slumped into comfortable, leather chairs in a welcoming sunny room.

The adrenaline that having being support their flight from Hogwarts now utterly spent.

The two boys blinked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Blaise's eyebrows eventually furrowed as he took in his friend.

'Draco.'

The blond didn't respond.

Blaise frowned.

'Draco.'

Still nothing. Blaise hoisted himself upright and gently prised Cassie from the blond's arms and laid her on a nearby couch with the mohair blanket draped over her and a small silk cushion under her head.

'Draco!' the dark-haired boy persisted, returning and shaking his friend's shoulder.

Blaise clicked his fingers, 'Pokey.'

A house elf appeared, bowing low. 'Master has returned! And with guests! We's are so happy! How can Pokey assist, Master?'

'Yes, yes. Get me a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses. And have Misty check the little girl's health.'

'Yes, Master,' the elf replied for disappearing with a light pop.

Misty appeared and started to flutter around the little girl. 'The little Miss is healing from injuries and is malnourished, but I's will fix her up!' the elf squeaked, head nodding so fast that her little ears flapped like hippogriff wings.

Blaise nodded for the elf to proceed.

Pop.

'Here's the fire whiskey, Master. It is 50 years old – don't overindulge, Master.'

Blaise rolled his eyes and took the glasses and bottle from the elf. 'That will be all.'

He poured a generous amount and pressed a heavy crystal glass into Draco's hand.

Grimacing, Blaise decided it was best to push his friend out of shock and over the edge now before letting his non-responsive state worsen. His friend was tough, but Draco hadn't been a particularly resilient position before this morning's turmoil, what with the dark twat holding his family hostage as he tasked Draco with murder. The brutal demise of his parents, attack on his innocent sister, and fleeing from the school and aurors could have him spiral so far down he would struggle to recover.

'To Narcissa,' Blaise raised his own partially-filled glass and clinked Draco's.

The image of his mother lying on the floor flittered into Draco's mind. He forced it away to remember his mother's laugh at a Christmas when he was eleven – she was laughing with delight at a gift from Lucius, wrapped in her adoring husband's arms.

Draco raised a slow, shaky hand in salute and then drained the warm liquid without a flinch.

Blaise drank a mouthful and then replenish Draco's glass.

'To Lucius,' he toasted and clinked his friend's glass once more.

Draco gulped as he unwillingly thought of his father. Dead or soon to be in probably the most painful way possible. Defiance was punished brutally. Draco forced himself to remember his father's face as he looked at his wife that Christmas morning. He repeated the salute and drained his glass once more.

Blaise topped up the blond's drink again.

'To freedom,' Blaise saluted finally.

Draco glanced at Blaise and blinked, realisation slinking into his eyes that the Dark Lord had no hold over him anymore.

 _Freedom. Exile. Hidden behind wards until the war's end and then probably forever more given I ran from the aurors and have this tattoo on my arm. Is that really freedom?_

Glancing at his sister, he realised she was safe and so was he, deep down, no matter how much he wished his parents were with him, he knew they would unreservedly sacrifice themselves for him and Cassie to be safely far away from the Dark Lord's vengeful grasp and the war.

Draco toasted and drank his whiskey, the alcohol now beginning to warm his entire body and create a welcome numbness.

Blaise filled his glass again – the bottle now drastically reduced.

Draco stared at the liquid sloshing in the tumbler and took a breath. He raised the crystal towards Blaise. 'To true friends.'

Blaise nodded his head, 'To true friends.'

The two drained their glasses.

The night continued as the two former Slytherins drained the bottle and a further two bottles of red wine.

Sleep slowly overcame them as they drowned their sorrows and counted their blessings to be safe. Eventually the two slipped into drunken slumbers.

Pokey returned and clicked his fingers, transforming all the chairs into comfortable beds and tucked them all in. He then waved his hand over each of their heads to ensure untroubled dreams and tutted as he collected the bottles, before quietly left the room.

* * *

Draco and Blaise never returned to Britain, even after the war when Draco's name was cleared, thanks to the mechanisms of Severus Snape who ensured that the Ministry received memories of the threats coercing the young Malfoy into obedience (although even Severus was surprised to discover that the little girl that appeared that tumultuous day in the Great Hall has been Draco's sister).

Draco and Blaise restored the vineyard and joined forces to build a winery empire which supplied the muggle and wizarding worlds with expensive, speciality wines. The two remained in beautiful, warm Italy and lived long, happy and fulfilled lives.

Cassie grew up far from the prejudice against the Malfoy name with the memory of her parents' devotion for her and her brother. She went to an Italian wizarding school which allowed her to spend every weekend with Blaise and her brother – for which she was most grateful. She joined Blaise and Draco's business after graduating. She married and had a long, joyful life, always staying in close contact with Blaise and her brother.

-THE END-

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this two-shot story.** **If you did, please let me know through a review or favourite XD**


End file.
